Death by Breakup
by CSIdestiny
Summary: In the episode where Calleigh breaks up with Jake, he doesn't take that so well and that night he comes to kill her. Chapter 1 has heavy abuse, the rest of the chapters rated T. Eventually EC. Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Death By Breakup

Timeline: Season 7

Characters: Calleigh/Jake

Summary: Calleigh breaks up with Jake. He doesn't take it so well and kidnaps her to finish her off. His line: "If I can't have you, no man can." Hope I didn't ruin the plot of the story. TwoShot. Warning: strong references of abuse...may soon be rape.

* * *

She never imagined dying like this. Of course, she never took any thought of dying at all. It was 11:20pm when it all started. Now, at 2:00am it would all be over. His body form appeared in the little gleam of light from the open door; His heavy footsteps were loud thuds to her ears; his stronghold around around her neck was apparent. Without putting up a fight, Calleigh slipped into the darkness....

-0-

Calleigh's blonde hair tousled wildly in her sleep as her body became restless. She turned over once more and looked at the clock. 11:15pm. Her mind went over the events of the day. Today she made a huge decision in her personal life, one that she'd avoided for months. Breaking up with Jake had been the hardest thing in her life to do so far.

A cool breeze came through the window, making the curtains dance in the moonlight, her blonde hair whisked across her forehead, causing a tickle. Calleigh shuddered and pulled the sheets up over her body and closed her eyes. Her green eyes flicked opened again and narrowed on the door. Something was not right. Her eyes darkened and she heard it. Her front door closed. Her CSI instincts kicked to life. Of course, she was always on alert, it was just her nature.

"Calleigh?"

No coincidence there. Someone was actually calling her name. She climbed out of bed but before she could get to the door, her door was opening already.

"Jake," Calleigh breathed. "What are you doing here?"

He didn't say a thing. He walked towards her. It was evident that he didn't rest, that he possibly was drunk, that he was years out of his mind right now. His skin was pale, his eyes were dark and an overall shape of his body told Calleigh something was wrong. She walked around him to get out the room, but Jake grabbed her arm and held her tightly.

"Don't! Don't run away from me!" Jake gripped her arm tighter, harder. All of his emotions came out through his hands.

Calleigh stared in disbelief. Jake was holding her arm so tightly, it felt as if large rubber band was clamped around it. She was sure, Jake surpassed her flesh, her muscles and everything else in between. He had a grip on her bone and it hurt like hell.

"Jake," Calleigh breathed. "You're hurting me." With her free hand, she tried pulling Jake's hand off of her but he just grabbed on to that one and gripped it just as tightly as her left arm.

Even in the darkness, Calleigh could see Jake's hate filled eyes. He had a sickly smirk on his face.

Calleigh frowned. "Jake please let me go." Her arms hurt. She was starting to lose feeling in her left arm and soon her right arm joined in.

"Bitch, you can't get rid of me that easily. If I can't have you, nobody can."

His choice of words seemed oddly enough but the last phrase; not good. Day in, day out, there were numerous cases surrounded those seven words. What she would feel next would be totally unexpected.

Jake open-hand slapped Calleigh in the face but then decided that that was so boyfriend-like. She wasn't his girlfriend anymore...she was...nobody. He punched her in the face and watched as her body fell to the floor.

Calleigh fell to the floor and looked up at Jake. He still had that evil dark look on his face and was now coming towards her.

"Jake please," Calleigh said, shielding herself as Jake stepped closer to her. "What do you want?"

"From you, nothing. No one wants you," he said. He grabbed on to her top and pulled her up.

"Jake stop it."

"Don't tell me what to do!" With his knee he kneed her in the stomach.

A cry escaped her lips as her body made contact with the floor again. Her face frowned and doubled over on the floor, clutching on to her stomach. Jake came near her again and kicked her hard in her side.

Calleigh grabbed on to Jake's pants leg to prevent him from attacking again, but obviously he didn't want Calleigh touching him and he kicked her in the face.

"Please Jake." Her third time begging for Jake to stop. Obviously he didn't care or care to hear.

He turned Calleigh hard so that she was lying on her back and bent down to whisper in her ear. "I bet you regret what happened earlier don't you?"

She didn't say anything.

He sunk his fist deep into her stomach and Calleigh gasped. "Don't you?"

Her knees pulled up in reflex to being hit in the stomach. He pulled her knees down and climbed on her body and sat on her chest. Calleigh's arms were held down by his legs and the weight of his entire body held her in place.

Jake reached into his back pocket and pulled out something. It was still so dark in the room and she couldn't see a thing. Calleigh felt the cold metal on her as he rubbed it against her cheek and instantly knew what it was. The Gun.

"Jake, don't," Calleigh begged again, for the fourth time.

"Got you afraid a little, don't I," Jake taunted.

She felt something enter her side. It was a little sharp pain. "Owww," she wiggled beneath him and he did it again. "Jake stop. I'm sorry, please stop that."

He did it again. Jake repeatedly stuck and withdrew pins into her delicate skin. It gave him delight at how her body shrieked as the pins entered. Her loved how she stiffened when he withdrew it.

It hurt worse than the stomach punches; worse than the kicks; worse than the hand grip. She had tears in her eyes. "Jake!!!" She screamed out as he jabbed the pin once again inside of her. "I'm sorry. At the lab, I didn't mean...." she stopped talking as he pushed the pin inside of her again. "...Jake I didn't mean it. Its just you and me." Right now, she would say anything to stop the pain.

"Its a little too late for that right now," Jake said, pushing the pin inside her one last time. He took it out and threw it across the room. Jake restrained her again by her arms.

Calleigh didn't know whether or not to be glad that the pin was gone. Obviously, he had this attack planned out. She wasn't looking directly at him but could tell that he was looking at her. Her mind went back to all the years that she'd known him. It was never like this. The next thing she felt was something wet against her lips. She didn't dare to turn away right now. Anything to keep him from abusing her any longer. Little did she know that her abuse would turn into sexual abuse.

Jake bent down and deepened his kiss, sticking his tongue in her mouth. He closed his eyes for the first time since he attacked her.

Calleigh didn't want to go through this and started devising a plan to get out of this. Whatever she was thinking, he seemed to have read her mind because he stopped kissing her and his lips went to her ear. "I'm a police officer," he whispered. "I know how to kill you and make it look like an accident."

Calleigh thought over in her mind. She was a CSI, a good one, she could get out of this. And she was. She would do what she always did to turn him on and she did. She lifted as far as her body would let her and whispered in his ear. "Sorry about earlier." She kissed his ear and licked the outline of it, teasing him until he shuddered. He smiled.

"Calleigh, you know that drives me crazy," Jake breathed. He lifted her top and placed light kisses on her chest. He was clearly enjoying his moment and she could fell him getting aroused in his pants. It was pressed against her.

Again, Calleigh worked on a plan that would get her out of this for good. She leaned up for Jake's ear again, kissing and teasing it. A moan escaped Jake's lips and he thrust her in response. While he was enjoying his moment she took this as the opportunity to get her plan into action. She dug her nails deep into his skin and scraped him, while still kissing his ear. He tried removing more pieces of her clothing, finally getting up to remove her pants. As he did this, Calleigh kicked her leg out and with every strength in her body, she kicked Jake hard between his legs.

"Bitchhh," He cried out, grabbing onto himself, falling down next to her.

Calleigh stood up the best way she could, tripping over her shirt, falling down, standing up again, grabbing on to the door and...she was escaping! She had this but what happened? She was snatched back with her hair and cried out in pain. Jake grabbed Calleigh and threw her down hard on the bed.

"What the fuck did you think you were doing?" He wrapped his hands around her neck and squeezed tightly.

Her arms fought, trying to pull his hands away from her neck. She was losing oxygen fast. Calleigh's lungs began longing for something and something soon. Her body was aching. She felt her eyes rolling behind her eyes. With one last look up at Jake, she saw he was simply enjoying this. Calleigh's arms slipped off to the sides of her own body and she started losing consciousness. And then, Jake let go. He slapped her hard across her face and turned her around so that she was laying on her back. He pulled out something from his back pocket and jabbed it into her side.

"Ahhhhh," Calleigh screamed. He pulled it out and she could feel the blood pouring from the wound. He did it again. Her body shook in pain. Then, he snatched her up once more, by her hair and went to the bathroom.

Calleigh tried every possible way to prevent him from doing this. He finally got her in the bathroom, filled up the tub and picked her up and put her in the bath. He then sunk her head low below the water.

"No Jakeee." She was underwater again, this time longer.

She heard a phone ringing. Based on the ring tone, it was her phone. She prayed that it would be one of her friends.

Jake picked her up out the tub again and put her back in the bedroom.

Calleigh was bleeding out and hurting bad. As Jake put her back in the bed, she somehow managed to grab her phone and clicked dial twice. Someone had to know what was going on before she was dead.

Jake pulled Calleigh up by her hair and Calleigh's arms went up as a reflex. "Bitch, what the fuck did you think you were doing? Huh?" Jake climbed on her stomach.

"Jake, please get off of me. You're hurting me!" Calleigh screamed.

"I rather watch you suffer," Jake said, slapping her.

"Please, please," Calleigh thought over in her mind. " Jake please," she said out loud. "Please just get off of me."

The time had now passed to 12:30am, the darkest hour of the night. Despite the darkness, Calleigh could still see Jake's eyes on her and they weren't letting up. He wouldn't stop this until he eventually killed her.

* * *

author's note: This was orginally supposed to be a one shot, but it turned into a Twoshot. The finishing chapter should be up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews on the story. Really they mean a lot. I'm a little afraid to put out multiple chapters. I'm not really great at writing fanfictions so usually one chapter, (OneShots), are usually all I write. But I feel a little passionate about this story and I might have a few more chapters. So that's it! -Daphne(CSIdestiny)

-0-

* * *

Jake finally climbed off her body and Calleigh didn't know whether or not to be glad. Her head fell lazily to the side and her eyes closed. She was exhausted; her body was exhausted. She heard the footsteps of his boots walking around the room but right now, she didn't have the strength to move her body or opened her eyes. She could tell Jake was looking at her; she felt his eyes on her. Slowly, Calleigh moved her hand down to the knife wound to apply pressure. She was losing blood and just like her blood, her energy was draining fast.

Jake smacked her hand away and Calleigh gasped. "I'll take care of it."

Calleigh opened her eyes and looked at Jake. Surely, she hadn't heard that right. Her eyes widened when Jake came towards her. She heard him right, but maybe she had the wrong interpretation of it. "Jake please," Calleigh whispered, her eyes open wide in bewilderment. "Please don't do this to me."

He sat on the edge of her bed with a bottle of liquor in his hand. Jake took a hard swig and turned towards Calleigh.

Calleigh fought to keep her eyes open. She was exhausted and the blood steadily poured from her wounds. "Jake, I need to get to the hospital," Calleigh whispered softly.

Jake stood up so fast that he stumbled and almost fell on the bed. He regained his posture and moved swiftly up to the head of the bed, snatching up a handful of Calleigh's hair. He smiled as he heard a cry escape her lips. It reminded him of who was in control. "You're not going anywhere," he snarled. His lips curled up like an angry dog and he tightened his grip on her hair. With his other hand, he wrapped it around her slim neck, squeezing it tightly, smiling as he heard her gasp.

Calleigh's legs flew out, she gasped for air, looking directly into Jake's eyes. She closed her eyes, succumbing to Jake's wishes. He wanted her dead, that's what he was going to get. She felt something wet on her lips and realized they were Jake's lips.

"I'll love you forever," he whispered.

"FREEZE!!! The bedroom door was burst wide open. "Put you hands up over you head!" A man's voice yelled.

She was near dead now. Jake kept his hand around Calleigh's neck; he let go of her hair.

"Jake, I'm not going to say it again. Let Calleigh go." Eric gripped his gun tightly, one finger on the trigger begging to just squeeze. He didn't know how long he would keep his cool but he was about to lose it soon.

"The bitch deserved it," Jake said, keeping his eyes on Calleigh.

For the first time, Eric heard Calleigh gasp. It sounded as if she was drowning. Eric. He let a gunshot rip through the air and a bullet pierced Jake's shoulder. He heard Jake mumble curse words and then Jake reached into his pocket and pulled out his gun.

"I'm going to finish this bitch off the way I should've done all along." He pointed the gun to Calleigh's face but he didn't get a chance to shoot. Eric shot him again and Jake fell off the side of the bed. Cops rushed to him and put him in handcuffs.

Eric put his gun away and went to Calleigh's bedside. He looked at his fragile colleague and gasped. "Cal, we got to get you to the hospital."

One of the cops went to call an ambulance. Eric stayed with Calleigh and applied pressure to her knife wound.

She looked at him, it was mainly a stare. The lights came on in the wake of all the commotion. Calleigh stared at his face, admiring her hero's features. Eric appeared relieved that she was with him now.

Eric took note at how Calleigh stiffened when he moved further down her body to apply pressure to the smaller wounds. He looked up at Calleigh's face and her eyes were still on him. He gave a once over on her features; her hair was just wild, matted and a little bloody. Her face was swollen, stained with blood and tears; her body, it was filled with bruises, puncture wounds and cuts. "Cal, I'm so sorry."

Calleigh blinked for the first time. She heard the ambulance in the distance. "Eric," she said weakly. "Thank you."

-0-

"How is she doing?" Eric asked. He looked down at the doctor in the white coat.

The doctor looked up at Eric intimidatingly. Even though he was ultimately the person that was responsible for saving Calleigh's life, Eric's intimidating height on him was nerve wracking. "She's going to be okay," the doctor said, finally remembering the question. "She'll be better in time."

"Can I see her now?" Eric asked. His eyes were filled with worry and he really just wanted to make sure she was okay.

"Sure, but only for a few moments. Ms. Duquesne went through a lot and she needs to rest. She'll probably be sleeping when you see her. We gave he some medicine that would help her relax and sleep."

"Okay," Eric said, halfway down the hall. Turning the corner, Eric finally made it into Calleigh's room. The room was warmer than in the hallway and the blankets were pulled tightly over Calleigh's body, leaving her arms exposed. Her body appeared to be stiff and she was pale; Eric was about to fear the worse until he heard the beep of the machine and the soft hum of Calleigh's breathing. Eric exhaled a sigh of sorrow. Looking at Calleigh, she was so fragile right now, it was sad. Her eyes twitched a little, actually a lot, and he got worried. Eric pulled a chair up to the side of her bed and grabbed her hand, admiring the small things about her. Despite everything else on her body being bruised and cut, her fingernails, they were still neatly manicured and...and had skin underneath them. "I bet this is Jake's skin," Eric mumbled, placing her hand back on the side of her body. His eyes examined the rest of her body before he reached her face and was greeted by a pair of dark green eyes. Eric smiled. "How are you doing?"

"Okay," Calleigh said, glancing at the clock a little. Two hours passed since she'd been attacked. "Better than I were a few hours ago. Sore. Extremely sore."

Eric just wanted to take Calleigh, wrap his strong arms around her body and breathe deeply into her hair. "I'm just glad that...that I...well you did a great thing. Thanks for calling me."

Calleigh smiled weakly. "Thank you for answering my call." She looked at the wall. "I can't believe what happened. I can't believe he would do that."

Eric didn't know what to say. Jake was a coward ass and he saw through that two years ago. Of course, everyone just thought it was sheer animosity but he knew. He couldn't believe that Jake would take it this far either.

Calleigh touched Eric's hand lightly. "Will you stay with me? I kind of don't want to be alone right now."

Eric smiled. "Of course."


End file.
